deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Ocarina of Time)/Bio
Link, also known as the Hero of Time, was one of the incarnations of the hero that save Hyrule countless of times throughout the ages. Orphaned during the Hyrulian Civil War, the young Link was taken in and raised Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree. Unlike the Kokiri, however, Link aged and did not own a guardian fairy. One day he was awoken by Navi, a fairy who told him that the Great Deku Tree wished to speak to him. Once he arrived at the ancient tree, it explained that it was cursed by Ganondorf who tried to take the Spiritual Stone which would give him access to the triforce and the Sacred Realm and, once it refused, cursed the Deku Tree with a monster called Queen Gohma. After vanquishing the beast the dying tree begged Link to save Hyrule. Link traveled to Hyrule Castle and planned with Zelda to defeat the ambitious Ganondorf before moving onto the Gorons and Zoras, receiving their respective Spiritual Stones aswell. Once he returned to the Castle he found Zelda fleeing from Ganondorf who tossed him the Ocarina of Time before riding off. After unlocking the passage to the Sacred Realm, Link awoke a young adult and was informed by the Sage of Light, Rauru, that Ganondorf had conquered and slain the other Sages. After awakening, the new Sages and sealing Ganondorf in the sacred realm Link returned to the past and stopped Ganondorf's schemes before they came to fruition. After Navi disappeared, Link traveled the world to find her, but soon found himself in another land known as Termina which was threatened by Skull Kid who was possed by Majora's Mask. Having undone the curses that Skull Kid cast, Link freed him of the mask's hold and returned to Hyrule. Link aged and tied prematurely with regrets that he couldn't pass his knowledge to the new generation. As a spirit, he managed to pass his knowledge onto the new incarnation of the hero before finally moving onto the afterlife. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kelsier (by Leolab) Link, the Hero of Time, finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night. Unsure of how he got there and blinded by the mists, he readies his sword and shield and starts walking carefully. Kelsier, The Survivor of Hathsin, spots him walking from his vantage point on the rooftops, and flips a coin into the streets. Link, startled by the noise, looks around and sees Kelsier landing in front of him. Kelsier challenges Link, believing him to be a noble. Link, being mute, puts his guard up, and Kelsier pulls out his allomanic daggers. Kelsier moves first, Pushing on Link’s shield, unbalancing him and moving in. Link manages to raise his shield in time, and is surprised when the dagger, made of glass, doesn’t shatter. He starts dueling Kelsier, Link’s plows being Pushed or Pulled aside while Kelsier’s strikes get blocked by Link’s shield. Kelsier gets bored, and Pushes strongly on Link’s shield, sending both of them flying. Link gets crushed into the dirt while Kelsier hits the rooftops and is shrouded by mist. Link readies his bow, running through the streets and shooting at Kelsier’s shadow on the rooftops. Kelsier skids to a halt as he finds what he is looking for: three glass vials, with metal suspended in the fluid of each. He downs all three, topping off his Steel and Iron, and adding a more deadly metal: Atium. Feeling refreshed, he looks down in time to see Link fire his last arrow into his shoulder. Kelsier recoils and pulls it out, cursing himself for not bringing Pewter. He spots Link on the roof with him, and starts Burning Atium, which lets him accurately predict Link’s moves. He quickly dodges Link’s attacks and Pulls the Master Sword from his hand, catching it in his uninjured hand and turning it on the Hero of Time. He uses the Atium to maneuver around Link’s shield and dodge it, stabbing him in the leg with the sword. Link falls, and Kelsier moves in for the kill when his Atium runs out. Sensing the change, Link lashes out with his shield, stunning Kelsier and knocking the sword away. Kelsier Pulls on the sword, while Link crouches. Kelsier notices a red orb in Link’s hands and, confused, watches him shove it into the ground and unleash a fire storm that burns everything around him. Kelsier, badly burned, is in no state to react when the Master Sword, still coming in with the force of Kelsier’s Pull, gets lodged in his neck. Link walks up to Kelsier, pulls out the Master Sword, and drinks a blue potion. Fully healed, he creates a ball of green light that transforms into a pillar around him, teleporting him back to an earlier location. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Kelsier lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cervantes de Leon (by Leolab) Cervantes, ship full of plunder from the ship of the slain crusader, finds himself on a lake of an unknown land. He disembarks his ship and enters a hut. A man with a hat tries to sell him a fishing rod for use in his pond, but Cervantes eats his soul. He is then blinded by a flash of green light; Link appears on the other side of the pond, fresh from his battle with a powerful Mistborn and picks up the arrows he stashed there. He then spots Cervantes and his kill. Enraged, Link notches an arrow and fires at Cervantes. It misses Cervantes, but Link is already rushing forward, Master Sword and Hylian Shield in hand. Cervantes laughs, and fires his pistol, which goes through Link’s shield and hits him on the leg. Wounded, Link starts dueling Cervantes, who eventually get in a hit in with Nirvana. Bleeding profusely, Link weakly attempts to bash Cervantes in with the Hylian Shield. Cervantes shrugs off the blow, but it serves its purpose: Link, having charged a red orb of light, thrusts it into the ground, unleashing Din’s Fire. His wounds cauterized from the extreme heat, Link walks over to where Cervantes lies. Cervantes gets up and attacks Link. Severely weakened, he is in no state to resist when the Master Sword is knocked out of his hands by Acheron, Cervantes’s longsword. Cervantes then impales the helpless hero, throwing him up in the air, and then shooting him back to earth, completing his Critical Finish. He then eats Link’s soul and, fully healed, returns to his ship to try and find a way home. Expert's Opinoin Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Link lost. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kirito (by SPARTAN 119) Kirito logged into the experimental virtual reality device that it was his part time job at RATH Software to test. Immediately, he found himself in the middle of an open stone-walled building, with a dome on the roof, and several columns to either side. He immediately recognized it: The interior of the Black Iron Castle from Sword Art Online. Kirito realized he was using his old Sword Art Online avatar again... and what was more, where the Monument of Life was in the SAO Black Iron Castle and the Monument of Swordsmen in the ALO version, there was only figure clad in green, the only other person in the building. "Wait a minute", Kirito said to himself, "Is that Link from the Legend of Zelda". The man in green turned to face Kirito, who saw clearly that he was indeed Link, or at least an avatar designed as a cosplay of him... *Background music changes to this. Link got turned the face the Black Swordsman, and deciding he was a threat, threw his boomerang in his direction. Kirito ducked, evading the projectile and got out stick shuriken and tossed it in Link's direction. The Hero of Time raised shield and blocked the shuriken, before holding his sword at the ready. At the same time, Kirito drew both Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. Kirito immediately leaped at Link, before making a downward slash with Elucidator, the "Sonic Leap" sword skill. Link blocked the downward strike with his shield, then sidestepped a diagonal slash from Kirito's Dark Repulser, and the countered with a thrust with the Master Sword, followed by an upward diagonal slash. Link's diagonal strike was blocked by Kirito. Kirito's two swords then began to glow orange, engulfed in flames, as Kirito thrust at Link with Elucidator. Link backflipped to avoid the thrust, then sidestepped a thrust with Dark Repulser, and blocked the next three thrusts with his shield, and well as a downward slash. On the seventh strike of the "Howling Octave" combo, however, Kirito caught Link with two low strikes, Elucidator and Dark Repulser slashing into his side, while the fire elemental affinity of the attack set fire to his tunic. Link rolled on the ground, extinguishing the flames. As he got up, he saw Kirito's swords start to glow blue. *Background music: Here* Kirito lunged at Link, preforming his ultimate attack: The Eclipse, a 27-hit combo. As Kirito approached him, Link raised his hands into the air, a glowing blue ball appearing over his head. Link was then covered in a glowing blue "crystal of energy". Elucidator and Dark Repulser danced through the air, making repeated thrusts and cuts with such force that Link was launched into the air, culminating in several hits the knocked him into the walls so hard that he cracked the stone. After the 27th hit, Link fell to the ground in front of the wall.... and immediately got up, unharmed. At that point, Kirito remembered, that blue glow was a powerful defensive magic. He couldn't touch him until the spell wore off. Link held the Master Sword out straight, channeling magic into the blade, making it glow first blue, then, after a few second, orange. Link spun the sword in a circle, releasing a powerful shockwave of energy in all directions, knocking Kirito on his back and cutting a gash in his torso. Link then lunged at his downed opponent with a final jumping slash. As he struck Kirito... He was disconnected from the virtual reality device, finding himself back in the real world. Between this and his fight with that winged man in silver armor, it seemed like this new virtual reality technology was trying to screw with him. Expert's Opinion Link won this battle because of his more powerful weapons and magic, as well as his greater combat experience and physical strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Robin (Fire Emblem) (by Appelmonkey) TBA Winner: Link Expert's Opinoin It was close, but Link eventualy won becease of Robins lack of defense and his vulnerability to the Master Swords "anti-evil" enchantment thanks to the Heart of Grima. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios